Perfect Symmetry
by mymuse33
Summary: Professor Kirke's granddaughter was a peculiar girl who had a bit of a rebellious streak. Can a trip to Narnia help her leave the path to self destruction and get on the path to righteousness? Or will it take a certain Pevensie to do that? PeterXOC
1. Yesterday

**Authors Note: Hope you like it so far. This is just a short introduction chapter, but the chapters will get longer... and better. Reviews would be grand!**

It was 50 degrees outside today in the middle of nowhere and it was currently poring rain harder than ever before.

Rainy days were a great time for tourists to come in and see the Professor's manor. So, Mrs. Macready was too busy giving tours of that old rundown mansion to pick up the Professor's granddaughter from the train station 5 miles away.

As a result, Elizabeth Kirke was now walking down the muddy road that led to her grandfather's house. Elizabeth was a curious girl, with ghostly white skin and murky brown hair, both of which contrasted the other greatly. She always had a look on her face that showed that she was up to no good, in spite of that her expressions were unbelievably innocent.

Elizabeth was a bit of a rebel. She would skip school and stay out late with friends. When the bombing occurred a couple days prior, she had been out late with friends again. Her mom was incredibly worried, so she sent Elizabeth off to her grandfather's residence, hoping that her daughter remains safe and possibly gets straightened out.

Elizabeth frowned, as her once white ballet flats became an awful shade of brown. She was grumbling to herself, cold and soaked and still two miles from her destination. Wearing only a black long-sleeved shirt and high-wasted pants, she was shivering from head to toe and her lips were turning mauve. Furthermore, she was carrying two large, heavy suitcases that were constantly slowing her down.

Her long, wet hair in her face and her teeth chattering, her heart skipped a beat when she heard a car speeding down the road behind her. Jumping at the chance to get a ride to the Professor's home, she lifted her thumb and held it out for the driver of the car to see. And the driver did see.

"Where're you headed, miss?" the man in the car asked. He looked to be in his early twenties.

"My grandfather's house. It's a couple miles down the road," Elizabeth replied as the man got out of the car. He took her luggage and put it in the trunk, then opened the car door and motioned for her to enter. Now, Elizabeth knew it was unsafe to enter a car with a total stranger, but the man seemed nice and she was particularly tired of walking. So, she got in the car and they sped away.

"You're a very pretty young lady," the man told her, looking her up and down. Elizabeth got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but ignored it.

"Thank you, sir," she said, turning to look out of the window. One more mile to go and they would be at the professors house.

"You're not from around here, are you, miss? No, I would've remembered someone as pretty as you," he supposed, putting the hand that was not on the wheel on her arm. Elizabeth moved her arm away nonchalantly and then turned to the man.

"No, I'm not. I'm from London," Elizabeth explained, happy that she could now see her grandfather's house in the distance.

"How long are you staying for?" Elizabeth couldn't decide if he was creating polite small talk or if he was truly being meddlesome.

"I don't know," she replied as they parked in front of the mansion. "When the bombing stops?"

"That could be a long while, then," the man said either to himself or to Elizabeth. They both stepped out of the car and she retrieved her baggage.

"Thank you so much, sir," Elizabeth said, smiling to the man, getting soaked by the rain as she did.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just let a pretty lady like you walk all the way here," the man responded, taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it. Elizabeth felt sickened and pulled her hand away as soon as he removed his lips. The smarmy man walked back to his car, got in, waved, and then drove away.

After wiping her hand on her pants to rid it of the germs, Elizabeth made her way inside the mansion, whose doors were unlocked. She figured she should inform Mrs. Macready that she was there, so she began her search for the housekeeper. The search was not long, for Elizabeth found the said housekeeper walking down one of the numerous halls in the manor.

"Mrs. Macready! Thank you so very much for picking me up from the train station today," Elizabeth said sarcastically. Mrs. Macready sent her an irritated glare.

"I was highly busy today, child, you should know that. Your room is the usual one," the housekeeper said. Elizabeth used to spend her summers here, so she had a room already.

"Thank you," Elizabeth answered moodily, turning away from Mrs. Macready.

"Be warned that there are four other children staying here, though God knows why the Professor agreed to have them," Mrs. Macready cautioned, and Elizabeth nodded and continued walking.

She was almost to her room when a small weeping child latched onto her. Elizabeth dropped her suitcases in confusion and looked down at the girl, who had her arms wrapped around Elizabeth's torso. The child was muttering things like "I wouldn't lie about this" and "There really was a land and a faun".

Elizabeth was never good with children. In fact, she quite disliked children. So, she bent down and awkwardly removed the girl's arms from around her waste. "Hullo," Elizabeth began, kneeling down to the girl's height. "I'm Elizabeth."

"I-I'm Lucy," the girl sniffled and wiped some tears off of her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy," Elizabeth said, smiling slightly. "What's wrong?"

This single question made the tiny girl go off into a long explanation: "You see, we were playing hide and seek and Edmund took my spot so-" Elizabeth ignored the fact that she did not know who 'Edmund' was. "- I went to hide in a wardrobe and I found a wood, like a forest, you know? And in the wood I met a faun who's name was Tumnus, and he took me to his house and gave me some sardines, which were disgusting. And then he played this instrument and I fell asleep and when I woke up he told me that he was kidnapping me. And then he changed his mind and took me home and when I came out of the wardrobe my siblings were still playing hide and seek. And then they didn't believe me when I told them this story and- and-"

Lucy broke out into more tears and hugged Elizabeth again. Elizabeth was vaguely aware of footsteps coming towards them, but she paid little attention to whoever was coming.

"Look," Elizabeth started, eying the two people who were walking down the hall toward them. "How about we go downstairs, get some hot chocolate, and you can tell me all about this land and this faun?"

Lucy nodded, wiped more tears away, and looked at Elizabeth with an optimistic expression. "You believe me then?"

"That depends," Elizabeth replied, pretending to be in though. "Was the faun cute?"

Lucy giggled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "You should come with me next time and you can decide for yourself!"

The two others had finally reached Elizabeth and Lucy. One was male, with blond hair and blue eyes. The other was a female, with brown hair and blue eyes. Elizabeth guessed that these were Lucy's siblings.

"Hello," the boy said, holding his hand out to Elizabeth. "I'm Peter."

She took his hand and replied with an "Elizabeth". The older girl introduced herself as Susan.

"I'm sorry about our sister," Peter said, motioning to Lucy. "We can take her from here."

"Wait, she said she would take me to get hot chocolate!" Lucy complained, moving closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded and Peter and Susan glanced at each other.

"All right, but don't have too much, Lucy," Susan advised, sending Elizabeth a strict look.


	2. I'll Go Crazy if I Dont Go Crazy Tonight

**AN: I'm so sorry about it taking so long. School is being horrible and I have NO time to do anything other than work. Well, enjoy this chapter... I own nothing other than Elizabeth and the smarmy, gross Dan. Everything else belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis. **

_**Ch. 2. "I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight"- U2**_

That night after taking Lucy to her room, Elizabeth lay restlessly in bed. She was unquestionably and utterly bored out of her mind. Elizabeth sulkily thought that had she still been at _home_, she would be out with friends at clubs, dancing and having fun. But, since she was stuck here, all she could do was relax and imagine. Though that option of relaxing may have sounded good to most people, Elizabeth was someone who needed to live every moment of her life doing something wild and dangerous.

Deciding that going to take a nighttime saunter seemed better than doing nothing, she jumped up from her bed and quietly headed outside and into the front yard.

There, she walked for a good half an hour, until she was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a car driving nearby. It was the same eerie 20-year-old as earlier.

He slowed when he saw her and motioned from Elizabeth to come over. She did. Which she knew was an incredibly unintelligent idea.

"Hey, babe," the man said once she approached. "You look like someone who's willing to have a good time. I'm going to the club. Care to join?"

Elizabeth thought it over for a moment. On one hand, she knew it was dangerous and stupid and that she could end up getting hurt or worse. On the other hand, she was dieing to get out and do something fun.

She decided to follow her rash side and retorted, "Only if you promise to never call me 'babe' again."

He chuckled as he opened the car door for her and then closed it when she got in.

Elizabeth spent three hours drinking (even though she is underage) and dancing at the club with the creepy guy whose name she learned was Dan. He didn't hurt her or anything, which she was undeniably relieved over.

She decided that taking the risk of getting in a car with a stranger was totally worth it. She had fun and now, being driven home, she agreed to go again the next night.

Elizabeth, once home, snuck as quietly as a drunken person could into her bedroom and fell asleep fully dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after was awful for Elizabeth. She was tired and had a major hangover, which was the main downside to everything she had done the previous night. After showering, which made her headache feel slightly better, she put on a casual blouse and skirt and headed downstairs, where the children she had met last night were eating breakfast.

"Morning," she said as she approached the table. She took an available seat next to Peter whom, for she had not realized last night, was rather gorgeous.

Peter and Susan grumbled a "Morning" in reply, out of politeness more than anything else, but did not acknowledge her otherwise. Elizabeth immediately became aware of the unquestionable tension in the room. She figured it was better to refrain from asking about it, plus she really didn't care to know.

Elizabeth helped herself to some coffee and eggs and ate silently, mulling over what she could remember from the previous night. She realized, shaken, that the last thing she could recall was entering the club. She was a little wary of what she may have done last night that she could not recollect.

A few minutes later and the youngest Pevensie excused herself after finishing her breakfast. Then, Edmund and Susan left, leaving her alone with Peter.

"So, what time did you get in last night, exactly?" Peter asked her suspiciously. Elizabeth was shocked for a moment and unable to reply. She wondered how he knew she was out late.

Composing herself, she said, "Late. How did—"

"—Lucy told me. She had gone to wake you up last night to tell you that she met with the _faun_—" he spat that word angrily. "—Again, and you were not in your bed."

Elizabeth replied with a small "Oh" and then stuck some more eggs into her mouth to show she had no more to say.

"I know it's non of my business where you go but—"

"—But what?!" Elizabeth retorted angrily, not wanting to get lectured by someone her own age.

"_But_, just… be careful," Peter said and Elizabeth was once again left to be shocked as he got up and left the table. She wondered why he cared, why it even mattered to him what she did. Though she recognized that the smart thing to do would be to take his advice, she knew she would ignore it when the night rolled around.

Dismissing her thoughts of Peter, Elizabeth finished off her breakfast and left to find something to do.

Seeing that the sun was out and the day looked nice, Elizabeth grabbed an interesting looking novel from the library and headed outside. She took a seat under a shaded tree and started reading, enjoying the peace for one of the first times in her life.

Her peace was short lived though, when the Pevensie children came outside to play a game of cricket. Elizabeth never much liked that game, or any other sports. Lucy took a seat by her, while the other three went to start playing.

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket," Peter narrates, as he throws the ball at Edmund. Elizabeth looked up from her book and watched as the ball hit the younger boy in the leg.

"_Ow!_" Edmund complained, sending an icy glare at Peter. Elizabeth figured that the tension she noticed at breakfast had yet to dissolve.

"Whoops!" Peter laughed, not noticed the angry look he was receiving. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Elizabeth heard Edmund mutter irritably.

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game," Peter shot back, smiling.

"_Besides_," Susan added, in a smart tone of voice. "We could all use the fresh air."

"Not like there isn't air inside," was Edmund's smart-ass reply. Elizabeth laughed inwardly at that comment, thinking about how the younger boy reminded her of herself.

Getting back to the game, Peter got ready to pitch, questioning Edmund, "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Edmund retorted, preparing for Peter's pitch. He smacked his bat—which caused Elizabeth, who was not paying much attention to the game, to jump slightly—and got ready to hit the ball.

Peter pitched the ball. The next thing Elizabeth heard was the sound of breaking glass and clanging metal. Great.

Lucy hopped up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, dragging her, with the others, through the house and up several flights of stairs until they reached the spot of the chaos. There was broken glass all over the floor, a ball shaped hole in the window, and a suit of armor fallen on the floor.

"Shit," Elizabeth said, frustrated, in a not-very-lady-like manner. "Mrs. Macready will find a way to blame this on _me_. I just know she will."

Lucy sent her a sympathetic look as Peter said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure she knows the truth." He then turned to his brother and said, "Well done, Ed!"

Edmund turned to Peter and angrily replied, "You bowled it!" Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair as she observed the mess, horrified. Then, they all began to panic when they heard footsteps approaching. That meant that someone—more than likely Mrs. Macready—had heard the crash.

"The Macready!" Susan shrieked, as if it wasn't _obviously_ what everyone else was thinking.

"_Run!_" Peter yelled, and Elizabeth felt Lucy take her hand as they ran through the many hallways of the house, looking for some kind of shelter.

They finally came across a door that was unlocked. It was a room with a large, brown wardrobe in it and nothing much else. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe and opened the door, as if expecting them to hide in there. Elizabeth was not impressed with this hiding spot at all.

"_Come on!_" Edmund said hastily, opening the door wider to emphasize his point.

"You've have got to be joking," said Susan, looking as unsure about the wardrobe as Elizabeth felt.

"Go!" Peter ushered, sprinting towards the wardrobe. Lucy and Edmund entered first, followed by Susan, Elizabeth, and lastly Peter.

Elizabeth felt her feet being stepped on and her face growing colder. She grew confused, but continued stepping backwards, farther into the seemingly never-ending wardrobe.

"Move back! Stop shoving!" Peter yelled and Elizabeth tried to move back, realizing how close she had been to Peter. She ended up stepping on Susan's toe though, and Susan cried out in pain.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said hurriedly.

"_Oww!_ You're on my foot!" Lucy complained, as Edmund said, "Don't push!"

"Watch out! Stop it!" was the last thing Elizabeth heard as she tripped back into something soft and white and wet. Elizabeth frowned, trying to take in the forest that now surrounded her. Peter fell beside her, gasping and looking just as confused as she was.

Susan was the first to speak. "_Impossible!_"

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said smartly and Susan gave her a wry smile.

"I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry' would quite cover it?" asked Peter rhetorically. Elizabeth picked herself off the ground, realizing that her whole backside was wet. Lovely.

"No, it wouldn't," she heard Lucy say. "But this might!"

Elizabeth looked up to see Peter get nailed in the face with a snowball. She sniggered until she felt something cold smack the side of her own face. Peter smiled innocently at her. Elizabeth smirked and chucked a snowball back at Peter, but he ducked and it hit Susan, instead. Susan proceeded to throw one at Edmund, who looked irritated when he was hit on the arm with one.

"Ow!" he grumbled moodily, rubbing his arm. "Stop it!"

It suddenly became quiet and Elizabeth felt the tension rising. She turned her eyes to the floor, refusing to look up as she knew that this argument did not apply to her.

"You little liar!" Peter spat heatedly.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund yelled back, glaring fiercely at his older brother.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded. Edmund stared at Lucy blankly but did nothing else. "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright! I'm sorry," Edmund gave in when he saw the threatening look on Peter's face. Edmund's face did not match his words, however, Elizabeth noticed. Edmund still looked angry and not at all ashamed.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy said smugly. Elizabeth smiled at Lucy's quick wittedness.

"Very funny," Edmund muttered, though there seemed to be a hint of a smile on his pale face.

Elizabeth, now over the initial shock of finding a forest in the back of a wardrobe, realized just how cold she was. Her hands were shaking and her teeth chattering. Her skin was ghostly white and her hair was wet from snow. Maybe wearing a skirt and blouse was not the smartest idea, she realized.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested, probably realizing the freezing weather and lack of clothes they were wearing, too. Elizabeth figured that Susan was the most level-headed out of all the Pevensies.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked. Elizabeth quietly hoped someone would turn that idea down. Though she would love to explore this land, she would rather be warm.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter proposed, turning to Lucy. Lucy smiled happily and Elizabeth groaned inwardly. She now gave up any hope for warmth.


End file.
